


Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga

by Ovrlralex



Series: Naruto au [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Hinata hyuuga Warrioress, Making Out, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Predator/Prey, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Hinata gets her one on one fight with her new boyfriend naruto and joins
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586434
Kudos: 2





	Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/c-RwWAQ7Nk8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/c-RwWAQ7Nk8  
> Hinata whispers in naruto's ear

Naruto waited for his new lady,hinata to show for this type of fight."where's that hot sexy princess at?"naruto showed a smug smile unknown that on top of a tree,hinata laid perch there,looking at her lover and hops in front of him and entered her modified gentle fist stance and in ,trying to attack naruto with a few palm strikes, and a spinning plam stroke,trying to hot the aide of the head but naruto blocked them ,naruto tries plants some fists only for hinata to move away,hinata grabs the right arm,twisting it as she flips him over.

Naruto landing on his feet, charging in after hinata and summon up 20 shadow clones as naruto and his clones charged,hinata looked at them with a smike,showing of her busty breasts and uses her giant rotaion,knock im ang all of them back as naruto landing on his feet again.

Hinata poofed away,shocking naruto,hinata then applies a sleeper hold,strangling naruto while naruto tries to break free, hinata tightens the hold,harder.

Hinata whispered into his ear a calm soothing song,naruto hormones were kicking in as he struggled but hinata kept it in,as they rolled on they rolled on the ground,she chuckled with a sadist grin.

Hinata continued to sing in his ear, and jumps into the air with him and spins around and tosses him to the ground.

Naruto was dazed,coughing while getting up,naruto jumps away as he sees hinata coming down with a palm strike as she landed,naruto jumps forward and lands a punch to the gut and a second one and a tries to end it with a kick but hinata caught the left leg and uses her byakugan and targets the chakra points.

Hinata turned him around and applies a sleeper hold again but while naruto was on one knee,hinata giggled and lays naruto on the ground on his stomach.

Hinata getting a bit arrogant,snickered, wrenching on the head.naruto tried to summon some shadow clones but failedas hinata puts some strain on the neck.

"Uh uh,not now sungglekins."hinata smirked,naruto tries to get up,she wraps her legs around the abdomen, causing naruto to drop again.

"Chu chu ah,chu chu ah."hinata whispered softly into the ear of naruto,"You see my crimson fox lover,I can take all your pressure points with out using the gentle fist,military use joint holds to weaken and enemy's joints,but when a hyuga learns all these techniques, then you'll be begging for sakura to beat you up."hinata says arrogantly. 

Naruto can see hinata's smug look and felt a hint of pleasure of hinata's new found pride."Ha,I still have the nine tail's chakra,like what granny tought sakura,our new techniques help repair are chakra points."naruto smirked back at hinata.

"Good." Hinata showed a smirk.

"What do you mean, hinata?"naruto raised a brow.

"As I told sakura,the more you recharge you chakra points the more I give my palms and fingers a good work out."hinata chuckled, wrenching on the stomach,neck and head.


End file.
